The Legend of Sunnic
by videogamelover221
Summary: On cold rainy day, Amy finds a diary in Sonic's attic that belong to his great-great-great-grandfather from the wild west! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Sun-nic **

On cold rainy day Sonic and his friends were thinking of what to do. "I know, we can look in your attic!" Knuckles said. "Okay," Everyone said.

They all split up in the attic to see what they could find. That's when Amy found a diary in a trunk.

"Hey I found something!" Amy said excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Sonic asked very anxiously.

"It looks like a diary" Amy said coughing, "A very old one in fact." Then something fell out.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Why it's a letter" Amy said. Then she started reading it.

_To my descendents, _

_I am your one of your great-grandfathers from the Wild West. What you found is my diary. Well, it's more like a non-fiction story because I wrote it after it really happen. I put it in story mode so you can read it to your children and grandchildren. Hope you enjoy it! _

_Love, _

_Sun-nic. _

"What kind of name is Sun-nic" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds interesting" Tails said.

"Amy, can you read it to us?" Cream asked politely.

"I don't know, what do you think guys?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead besides it will cut some time." Knuckles said.

"Yeah I want to know about my great-great-grandfather." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I think its great-great-great-grandfather." Tails said of matter-of-factly. "Whatever." Sonic said.

"Okay, The Legend of Sun-nic." Amy said.

**First chapter done. Guys I'm new at this so no flames. Just give me comments and tips to how to make it good. I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Welcome to Green Hill Town

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Green Hill Town **(The rest of the story is going to be in third person point of view.)

A long, long, ago back when everyone rode on horses and carriages, Indians ruled the plains, and the west was still wild, Sun-nic the 2nd was moving from the east to the west to a little town called Green Hill Town. Little did he know that the little town had big problems. The town was in debt to Edgar the Kid (**or Eggman from present day**) and the Babylon Thieves (**or the Babylon Rouges from present day**) kept stealing their goods and money. As soon as Sun-nic (**portrayed by Sonic)** was about to enter the town he met a troubled two-tailed fox **(portrayed by Tails)**.

"Well, howdy little fellow" Sun-nic said. "What's your name?"

"I am not **LITTLE!**" The two-tailed fox exclaimed. "I happen to be the deputy of this town!"

Sun-nic had a disbelief look on his face, but then said, "Really? Sorry about that. What's your name?

The deputy looked at him sadly and said, "You'll laugh."

He chuckled and said, "No, I won't! Mine is a whole lot funnier." "How?" The deputy asked.

"I'll tell you how." Sun-nic said. "My name is Sun-nic the 2nd, but just call me Sun-nic. The deputy of Green Hill Town didn't laugh.

"I don't think it's funny." The deputy said. "In fact it's cooler than the whole townspeople's names put together."

"You're the first person who didn't laugh." He said. Then he asked "Now what's your name?"

"My name is Deputy Tommy Two-Tailed" The deputy said proudly. "But you can call me Tommy."

"That's a very fine name, Tommy." Sun-nic said.

"You want to go to the Saloon to meet some of the town's folk?" Tommy asked.

Sun-nic smiled and said, "Be glad to."

They started to walk in through the gate before Tommy said, "Oh, I forgot to say welcome to Green Hill Town."

"This should be interesting." Sun-nic thought.

**Okay I know this is really short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter well have most of the characters introduced and Sun-nic will have a crush on someone. Find out who next chapter! Oh, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW WITH NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	3. The Saloon Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Saloon **

When Sun-nic the 2nd and Tommy Two-Tailed finally got to the Saloon there was silence, and everyone was just looking at them until Tommy finally broke the silence by saying "Howdy everybody!" "Howdy Tommy!" The replied. "Hey Sun-nic let's go get something to drink and you can meet Sly Shawn **(portrayed by Shadow)**." Tommy said. "Why is called that?" Sun-nic asked. "He'll tell you." Tommy replied. They started to head to the bar.

"Well hey Shawn." Tommy said.

"Howdy Tommy, what do you want?" Shawn asked.

"I'll have warm milk, and my friend, Sun-nic, will have the same." Tommy said. Sly Shawn was chuckling at Sun-nic's name.

"Hey don't laugh at his name, Shawn." Tommy said. "Why not?" Shawn asked, "It's funny."

*sigh* "Sorry about that Sun-nic." Tommy said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Sun-nic said sadly.

"Hey Shawn, why don't you tell Sun-nic why you're called Sly Shawn?" Tommy asked.

"Fine by me." He replied, "I'm called Sly Shawn because I can talk my way through anything, I'm clever, I chose my words carefully, and all the girls love me. I'll show you." "Hey Ruth!** (Portrayed by Rouge)**" He called.

"What!?" She called back.

"I need to ask you something!" Shawn yelled. "Okay I'll be there in a second!" Ruth said.

When she finally got there she had a questioning look on her face. "What do you want, Sly Shawn?" Ruth asked. **(She's one of the performing girls.) **

"I just wanted to say that you are one of my best singers." Shawn said.

"Really!?" Ruth asked surprisingly.

"Yeah and it will be a shame when people come in after you're shift, and not hear you sing." Shawn said.

"Don't worry I'll come in overtime to sing my heart out, and you don't have to pay me the time because when everyone comes in to see me I'll become a star." Ruth said with stars in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ruth." Shawn said as she went by the piano again.

"How did you do that?" asked an amazed Sun-nic.

"Years of practice." Shawn said proudly. That pride did not last long as Becky **(portrayed by Blaze and the other performing girl)** and Shy Sammy **(portrayed by Silver and he plays the piano and managers the saloon) **came to the counter very angrily.

"Shawn! How can you let Ruth stay overtime, and not tell us about it?" Asked by a very angry Becky.

"Yeah!" Sammy said quietly.

"Now Sammy and I have to stay overtime too because of you!" Becky exclaimed.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because someone has to sing and play the piano for her." Sammy said.

"Look, I'll make a deal, if you guys work overtime I'll pay you, but you can't tell Ruth." Shawn said.

"Deal." Becky and Sammy said at the same time and Shawn went back to work. That's when they first noticed Tommy and Sun-nic.

"Well howdy Tommy." Becky said. "I didn't see you there. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sun-nic." Tommy said. Becky and Sammy started to laugh at poor Sun-nic.

When they finally stopped laughing, Sammy saw how Sun-nic sad face and said, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to hut your feelings." "Me neither." Becky said.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." Said Sun-nic.

"My name is Becky." Becky said. "I'm one of the performing girls, and Ruth is the other."

"And my name is Shy Sammy, and I play the piano and I'm the manager of this place."

"I got two questions, Sammy, Sun-nic started, how come you're called Shy Sammy and how you do two of jobs?"

Before Sammy could start, Becky said "He's called that because he's shy and gets nervous in front of people. In fact you're the first person he introduced himself to."

"I felt brave." Sammy simply said.

"How come you didn't feel brave when you proposed to me?" Becky asked with a little anger.

Sammy stared at her trying to think what to say. Then he said "That's different, anyway I work two jobs because Shawn is my cousin and he left me the job of manager, but that means he's also my boss and he said I had to play the piano. This wasn't all bad because I met Becky and now we're getting married."

"Congratulations! "When's the wedding?" Sun-nic asked.

"This fall, you're invited too." Becky said.

"Really? Thanks!" Sun-nic exclaimed.

"Oh, Sammy did you invite Abby?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry I didn't forget." Sammy said.

"We got to go back to work, our breaks our done." Becky said. "See ya later Sun-nic. You too Tommy."

"Bye!" Tommy and Sun-nic said at the same time as Becky and Sammy went back to the piano.

"Hey Tommy, who's Abby?" Sun-nic asked.

Tommy looked at him and said, "She's a wannabe cowgirl and the town's best mustang herder."

"When can I meet her?" Sun-nic asked.

Just then a gust of wind came by and Sun-nic saw the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Who's that Tommy?" Sun-nic asked.

"That my friend is Abigal Daisy." Tommy said. Sun-nic couldn't believe it. It was love at first.

**Done! Guess who she is portrayed by. One more thing. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


	4. The Saloon Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Saloon Par Two **

Sun-nic saw that Abigail Daisy **(portrayed by Amy Rose)** was sitting at the bar by herself.

"Hey Tommy I think I should introduce myself to her." Sun-nic said.

"You better let me come with you so she doesn't pull out her rope and whip you with it." Tommy said.

"What makes you think she'll do that?" Sun-nic asked.

Just then a bull dog tried to flirt and make a move on her and she whipped him so hard across the face that it left a mark.

"I'll show you to hit somebody." He said very angrily. He was about to smack her until Sun-nic stopped his hand just in time.

"Hey buddy, you're not supposed to hit a girl." Said Sun-nic.

"Fine, I'll hit you instead!" The bull dog exclaimed while making a fist.

"I don't think so Albert." Becky said with Sly Shawn, Shy Sammy, and Ruth beside her.

"I think you been In here

too long." Said a very unhappy Ruth.

"Now do us all a favor and leave." Sammy said.

"Get out before I bring out my shotgun!" Shawn shouted. With that last note Albert left while saying "This isn't the last time we meet girl."

"I can't wait." Abby said sarcastically

"Al if you talk to someone like again I'll arrest you." Deputy Tommy said. But he was gone before he heard what Tommy said.

Becky was very concerned of Abby and was a like mother to her and asked, "Are you okay Abby?"

Abby looked at her and frowned, "I'm fine Becky. I could have taken care of him myself."

"Just say thank you to Sun-nic, Abby" Becky said. Abby had a puzzled look on her face, "Who" she asked. Becky pointed to Sun-nic and Abby smirked and asked "What kind of name is that? You must come from the east for doing for thinking you have to be heroic all the time. Now do me a favor and leave me alone." And with that she went back to the bar counter. Sun-nic was stunned, but surprisingly wasn't angry.

Becky sighed and said "Sorry about that, Sun-nic, she just thinks she can do everything herself and she does not like to be a damsel in distress."

"I understand," Sun-nic said, "Do you think I can talk to her?"

"You can try and if you need any help take Tommy and I'll be by the piano rehearsing with Ruth and Sammy." Becky said as she went back to the piano with Ruth and Sammy.

"Good luck with that Sun-nic." Shawn said and went back to the counter.

"Here goes nothing." Tommy thought to himself as Sun-nic and he went to see Abby.

"Hey Abby." Sun-nic said.

"What do you want City Boy." Abby spat.

"Is that my new nickname?" Sun-nic asked, "I like it."

"What do you two want?" Abby asked again.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're not like other girls I met before." Sun-nic said. Tommy had a worried face thinking what she was going to say.

Abigail Daisy frowned and said "Because I were pants and shirts instead of dresses, ride astride on a horse, and don't want to be damsel in distress."

Sun-nic smiled and said, "No, because you have the will to stand up for yourself, and I admire that."

Abby smiled and gave Sun-nic a quick hug. "Thank you City Boy," Abby said, "You too Tommy."

"What did I do?" Tommy asked.

Abby gave him a quick hug and said, "You're my best friend."

Tommy had a surprised look on his face. "I am?" He asked.

"Yep! You too City Boy." Abby said.

"Thanks, Abby" Sun-nic said with a huge smile on his face.

Sun-nic told him why he decided to move from the east and to the west, and that someone told him to come to Green Hill Town. "They said this is the best town in the Wild West." He said.

"You mean this WAS the best town in the Wild West." Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Sun-nic asked.

"Haven't you heard of the supposed sheriff/mayor of this town called Edgar the Kid, or the Babylon Thieves?" Tommy asked.

"No. Who are they?" Sun-nic asked. Everyone in the Saloon was silent. Even the crickets were silent.

"Girls, I think it's time to sing the town's song again." Shawn said.

"Oh! I love this song!" Ruth said.

"Sammy! Hit it!" Becky exclaimed. The piano stated to play the song.

**Both**

_This is the story of Green Hill Town_

_The saddest town of them all_

_Who makes us said we'll tell ya who_

_They are the Babylon Theives _

_**Ruth **_

_Now let me tell yaw who they are _

_They are a group of three_

_Who steal are goods and money too_

_So honey you better watch out _

_**Both **_

_This is the story of Green Hill Town _

_The saddest town of them all_

_Who else makes us sad we'll tell yaw who_

_His name is Edgar the Kid_

_**Becky **_

_Now let me tell you who he is _

_He calls himself the mayor and sheriff too_

_He takes our deeds and money too_

_He could be coming right now _

_**Both **_

_That was the story of Green Hill Town _

_The saddest town of them all _

_What makes us sad we'll tell yaw what _

_We live in Green Hill Town _

_That's all! _

"Wow. This town has been through a lot." Sun-nic said.

"If we only had a different sheriff." Sammy said.

"Tommy, why can't you do it?" Sun-nic asked.

"Edgar won't allow it and I'm not a full cowboy yet." Tommy said sadly.

Sun-nic smiled and said, "I'll do it!"

"It's not that easy, believe me I tried." Abby said.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Said a very determined Sun-nic.

Tommy look at Sun-nic with hope and said, "Okay, first you have to train a mustang."

Abby interrupted Tommy and said, "I'll help you on that."

Tommy looked at Abby annoyed and said, "Then you have to make peace with an Indian chief."

"You can go to the Emerald Tribe." Abby said interrupting Tommy again.

"Third, you have to save a damsel in distress." Tommy said.

Sun-nic looked at Abby and she said, "Don't look at me with that one."

"Finally, you have to defeat the Babylon Thieves and Edgar the Kid." Tommy said.

"Got it. Hey Tommy, can you come with me and be my partner? Sun-nic asked.

Tommy smiled and said, "Sure."

"Well, let's go to my ranch and train that mustang." Abby said.

As the trio of heroes was starting to walk out of the saloon someone was shouting, "Someone robbed Abigail's ranch!"

**I will say this again, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY WITH NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'll update soon!**


	5. Abigail's Ranch

**Chapter 5: Abigail's Ranch **

When Abigail Daisy heard what that girl was shouting about she started running really fast toward her ranch praying that it was okay. Boy was she wrong. Most of her horses were gone. They're only two horses she trained and one wild mustang. She went out of the barn and stated crying her eyes out. Mostly everyone who was there, Sun-nic, Tommy, Shawn, Sammy, and Ruth, had never seen her cry. Only Becky has and she started to walk towards Abby, but Sun-nic stopped her.

"I'll go talk to her." He said.

"Are you sure?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I know what to say." Sun-nic replied. Sun-nic was walking towards Abby, when he saw that Tommy was following him.

Sun-nic smiled, "Tommy let me handle this on my own."

"What I am I supposed to do to help?" Tommy asked.

Sun-nic thought for a moment and replied, "You, Shawn, and Sammy go see if any of Abby's horses are nearby."

Tommy smiled, "Okay Sun-nic." Tommy, Shawn, and Sammy went to look for Abby's horses.

"Becky, you and Ruth go see if any Edgar the Kid has anything to do with this." Sun-nic said.

"Okay." They said and left to go see Edgar the Kid.

When Sun-nic finally went by Abby he saw that she was still crying.

"I'm sorry about your horses." Sun-nic said.

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Sun-nic, I worked all my life taking care of those horses. Now they're gone, just like that. I should just kill myself right now."

Sun-nic was alarmed by that and moved closer to her, "You don't have to do that. Everything will be alright."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You're going to come with Tommy and me on our adventure." He replied.

Abigail got up, hugged him and said "Thank you, City Boy."

Sun-nic blushed a little when she hugged him, "Your welcome."

At that moment the guys came back, and Shawn asked, "We're we interrupting something?"

Sun-nic and Abby broke apart from the hug and blushed.

"Everything is okay now." Abby said.

"Glad to see you're okay Abby but, we couldn't find any of your horses." Sammy said sadly.

Abby frowned, "It's okay, and at least you tried."

"Oh, and Ruth and Becky found us and said that Edgar insisted he didn't do it." Shawn said.

"It was probably the Babylon Thieves." Tommy said.

"Most likely." Sammy said.

"Well, Sun-nic luckily one mustang didn't get kidnapped, so you can start training it." Abby said.

"Can't wait to see this," Tommy said, "You guys sticking around?"

"Nah, we have to get back to the Saloon before people start stealing the drinks." Shawn said.

"Yeah, good luck Sun-nic! Sammy shouted and left with Shawn.

"So, what horses will we be riding?" Tommy asked.

"I'll ride my horse, Twilight, Tommy you'll ride Captain, and Sun-nic you get to ride Racer." Abby said.

"But, don't I have to train him first?" Sun-nic asked.

"Yep, and good luck with Racer." Abby said.

"Why?" Sun-nic asked.

"He's my wildest and fastest horse I ever had." Abby said.

**Uh-oh. Can Sun-nic pull this off? Find out next chapter. I don't own any Sonic and co. stuff. Just the horses and other townspeople. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	6. Training Racer

**Chapter 6: Training Racer **

Sun-nic was sure that he could train the only mustang left named Racer. Tommy had a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Tommy. I'll have that mustang trained by tomorrow." Sun-nic said.

"It's not that easy, Sun-nic." Tommy said, "It usually takes days to train a mustang."

"You want to make a bet?" Sun-nic asked.

"Fine." Tommy said.

"I bet I can have Racer trained by tomorrow." Sun-nic said.

"Okay, the winner has to make Abby fall in love with them by the end of the quest." Tommy said.

"You're on." Sun-nic said as Abby came out from the stables.

"We'll start training tomorrow, City Boy." Abby said.

"Why?" Sun-nic asked.

"Because it's getting the sun is setting and it's better to train during the day." Abby said.

Tommy looked at Sun-nic and whispered, "The bet starts tomorrow."

"Good." Sun-nic whispered back.

Abby had a puzzled look on her face, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing." Both of them said together with innocent looks on their faces.

"Well I see you guys first thing in the morning." Tommy said.

"Bye." Sun-nic and Abby said as Tommy left. He suddenly stopped and asked, "Oh Sun-nic, do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Sun-nic was about to answer when Abby interrupted him. "He's staying with me, Tommy."

"I am?" Sun-nic asked.

"Yes you are." Abby replied.

Tommy smirked and said while running off, "Oh okay, bye!"

"Tommy! Not like that! He's sleeping on the couch!" Abby shouted at him.

Abby was blushing, "Sorry about that. Tommy is so childish."

"It's okay." Sun-nic said, "Why are you letting me stay with you?"

"I'm doing you a favor," Abby said, "Tommy's house is a mess and it stinks more than the barn."

Sun-nic laughed and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome City Boy." Abby said, "Let's go get some sleep." They went inside the house excited for tomorrow.

**The Next Day **

Abby and Sun-nic were all ready to go. When they went outside, they saw Tommy leaning on the fence.

"Morning, you two." Tommy said.

"Morning Tommy." Both of them said.

Tommy looked at Sun-nic and asked, "So, are you ready to train Race?"

"I think so." Sun-nic said. He didn't admit, but he was a little nervous.

"Well let's get started." Abby said. The trio went by the corals where Racer was. Abby handed Sun-nic an apple when they got to the gate.

"Now, don't sneak up on Racer. Just say something simple and back up a few feet." Abby instructed. Sun-nic gave a quick nod, took the apple, and opened the gate really slowly. Racer immediately looked at Sun-nic.

"Howdy, Racer. Look what I got for you." Sun-nic said quietly and backed up a few feet. Racer looked at the apple and Sun-nic not sure what to do. After a few minutes, he slowly walked to the apple and ate it.

"Now just talk to him." Abby said from the fence.

"You're a mighty fine horse, Racer. People must wonder how you get so big," Sun-nic said, "I you had a rough life. Living in the wild all by yourself. Your herd must have kicked you out. My family kicked me out. They said I was too different and unique to stay in the city, so I left. I haven't seen them since." Suddenly, Racer went up to Sun-nic, and forced his head under his hand. He seemed to say, "I'm here for you." Tommy and Abby were shocked. Not only that Sun-nic was petting Racer on the first day, but they connected. They were the perfect pair. Then Racer did something surprisingly. He turned around and looked back meaning "You can ride." Sun-nic looked back at Abby, and she nodded. Sun-nic slowly got on Racer and they walked around the fence then they trotted, then they galloped. He looked at Abby and Tommy and said, "Open the gate." As soon as they did Sun-nic and Racer rode till sundown. When they got back, he put Racer back in the barn.

Sun-nic looked at Tommy and said, "I won that bet."

"Fine. I was impressed." Tommy said.

"Me too." Abby said, "City Boy, that was amazing. You are one of the best riders in Green Hill Town beside me."

"Thanks." Sun-nic said while blushing.

"Let's go to the Saloon." Tommy said, "We have a long journey tomorrow."

"Yeah. I can't wait." Abby said.

"Let's go tell everyone." Sun-nic.

**That was long. I made up the training part. I know that training a mustang is longer than one day, so don't tell me that in the reviews. I'll update soon! I own none of Sonic and co. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	7. The Road to Emerald Tribe

**Chapter 7: The Road To Emerald Tribe**

Sun-nic the 2nd, Deputy Tommy Two-Tailed, and Abigail Daisy were finally beginning the trip to Emerald Tribe. It took an hour just to say goodbye.

"Now remember to stay on the trail." Sammy said.

"We know." Sun-nic, Tommy, and Abby said.

"Don't talk to strangers." Ruth said.

"We know." The trio said getting annoyed.

"Stay out of trouble." Shawn said.

"WE KNOW!" The trio shouted. Sammy, Shawn, and Ruth stayed silent. The trio were about to leave when Becky came running and yelling "Wait!" "What?!" The trio said.

"Abby, don't forget this." Becky said while giving her a necklace that had a shell in the middle.

"Thank you." Abby said, "I can't believe you found it."

"Why is she so happy about that necklace?" Sun-nic thought as Abby was putting her necklace on.

Becky turned to Sun-nic and said very sternly, "Now don't do any funny business with Abby." Sun-nic and Abby instantly turned red.

"Don't worry, I won't." Sun-nic said. Abby was too embarrassed to say anything.

As they said there last goodbyes, the trio finally left Green Hill Town. Sun-nic was on his white Arabian, Racer, Abby was on her black Clydesdale, Twilight, and Tommy was on his chestnut Quarter horse, Captain. When they were about 10 miles away, Sun-nic asked Abby about her necklace. Abby was about answer when Tommy rudely interrupted and asked Sun-nic, "Didn't you know that Abby is part Indian?"

"Really?" Sun-nic asked.

"Yeah really." Abby replied.

"Abby, can you tell us your story?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, but when we camp out for the night." Abby said.

"Fine by me." Sun-nic said, but he was really anxious to her story.

**Sunset **

When they were done setting out their sleeping bags, started a fire, and tied up they're horses to a tree, Abby decided to tell her story.

"Okay, when I was very little my mother told me that my father was a pioneer and he left her long before she realized she was expecting me." Abby said, "The chief found out this, and almost banished her from the tribe, but luckily the Shawoman stopped him and told him that she saw great things in me. When I was born they named me Mustang Master and I was very happy with that. The first few years were the best of my life, but then strange diseases came that the Shawoman couldn't cure. My mother caught one of the diseases and died." Abby had tears rolling down her eyes. "But right before she died, she gave me this necklace." Abby said pointing to it, "After that the Shawoman took care of me."

"Why did you leave?" Sun-nic asked.

"Well, a few years ago I had a vision that I had something better outside of the tribe." Abby said, "So I left. The chief didn't like that to much though. He told me to never come back."

"What will happen if he sees you know?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure, but hopefully nothing horrible." Abby said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Abby. If anything happens I'll save you." Sun-nic said.

Abby smiled and said, "Thanks Sun-nic."

"Hey Abby, it's twilight again." Tommy said.

"Yep." Abby said.

Sun-nic had a questioning look on his face, "What's so special about twilight?"

"This the time of day when I caught my first mustang, Twilight." Abby replied.

"Who taught you to catch mustangs?" Sun-nic asked.

"The chief's wife taught me." Abby said.

"Abby, you never told me what happened to her." Tommy said.

It took Abby a minute before saying, "She died trying to save the other members of the tribe from Edgar the Kid."

"That's horrible." Tommy said.

"I feel horrible for it." Abby said sadly.

"Why?" Sun-nic said.

Abby looked at Sun-nic as if she was going to cry, "If I didn't leave she wouldn't be dead."

"Abby, even if you were there you probably couldn't stop that." Sun-nic said.

"I would have taken the bullet." Abby said crying.

"I would have too, but we can't live in the past." Sun-nic said, "We learn from our past and face the future."

Abby stopped crying and said, "You're right City Boy. I'll face the chief and the tribe and hope they can forgive me. You sound like the Shawoman."

"I just know what to say." Sun-nic said.

"Ah, not to break up the happy moment, but we need sleep for tomorrow." Tommy said.

"You're right, Tommy." Abby said, "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Abby." Sun-nic and Tommy said at the same time.

"Tomorrow is going to be on crazy day." Tommy said as fell asleep.

"Yeah, one crazy day." Sun-nic said closing his eyes.

**Well we found out about Abby's past and fears. Tommy is already getting annoyed of Sun-nic and Abby's' moments. Will the tribe accept the trio and let them be friends or will they get killed. Find out next chapter! I don't own any of Sonic and Co. Just the western counterparts. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
